Metroid: Earth
by Asuterisuku
Summary: My first fic. Samus receives a mission leading here, but what if the one who ordered it was setting a trap? T for violence and Language.
1. THE MISSION, THE WITNESS

Prologue

THE MISSION

**INCOMING MESSAGE**

Samus was awakened by this very alert. Moving from her bed in the back of her ship, she was wondering who would send something at this time of the night. She sat in her chair, and activated the console. A bit of quick typing, and the face of Galactic Federation Commander James Kardinal appeared on the screen. It was a prerecorded video. "Samus," the commander said in a deep, gruff voice: The kind you would expect of one who had fought a thousand battles, not all of them won. "I have a mission for you.

"We have detected Phazon on a small ocean planet known as Terra, somewhere around a body of water known as the Pacific Ocean. Your job will be to covertly locate and destroy it. however, Stealth is more important than you may be used to; the natives know nothing of your existence and believe me, we would dearly like to keep it that way.

"Reply to this message should you accept."

She turned on her microphone and uttered a quick command.

"Send Reply, Live Feed."

---------

Samus made the journey rather quickly. She was hovering at the top of the atmosphere, and in the process of deciding just where to land, when her engines cut out. She no longer had control of the ship, and she plunged into the ocean, not far from a cluster of islands.

At the time, she was unaware of the young Japanese girl witnessing the event from the beach on a nearby island.

* * *

Chapter 1

THE WITNESS

Miyuki Yamanada was stunned by what she had just witnessed. At age eighteen, the young woman was just finishing up High School, and had college fully on her mind. The ball of fire that dropped into the ocean just a few kilometres away may have looked like a meteorite, but already she knew better: She had brought her phone. As soon as she realized that something was strange, she brought it out of her bag, and when the fireball appeared, she zoomed right in and took a photo. Close up, the object looked metallic, and even had something that looked like a green pane of glass across the middle. _Nani desu ka._ (what is it?) _I've gotta check it out!_

The next day, she was off of school, so she went to the nearest beach, and swam out to the spot where she had seen the object fall: It was an Orange metal container, presumably a vehicle of some sort, with a green windshield! _Just as I suspected! This is getting weird! I have the feeling though, that I've seen this somewhere before..._

She climbed to the top of the vehicle, and opened the hatch and she then did not believe what she saw! She recognized the unconscious woman! _I've been playing too many video games,_ she thought.

"Aran Samusu"


	2. THE AWAKENING

Chapter 2

THE AWAKENING

Miyuki sincerely wished that she had her phone with her, for if this was indeed THE Samus Aran, she would need confirmation... But maybe her being there at all was confirmation enough, for the woman lying in front of her was awakening.

"Hajimemashite, Aran Samusu. Yamanada Miyuki desu," she said, meaning: Greetings, Samus Aran. I'm Miyuki Yamanada. The newly conscious Samus barely heard her, and was surprised to hear a human voice at all, but jolted awake when she realised that though she did not understand the phrase at all, she recognised her own name, and she thought the last part had someone else's name in it.

_Crap! This was supposed to be a covert mission. Commander Kardinal's going to kill me!_ She reached for her headset, which was equipped with a universal translator; Something she did not need often. It would automatically translate anything she heard into plain English. After she put it on, secured firmly to the side of her head, she asked the young girl in beside her, "I'm sorry, I didn't understand a word of what you just said. Could you repeat that?"

Miyuki, being well versed in English, yet guessing at the nature of the device repeated the phrase exactly as she said it, but this time Samus heard this: "Greetings, Samus Aran. I'm Miyuki Yamanada."

'Good. My translator works...' Samus said internally. "You must tell no one of me. Can I trust you to that?"

"Hai," Miyuki replied.

"Good. Now listen closely. I have received information that Space Pirates are either bringing or have brought a large cargo of Phazon to this planet. I was told that they landed somewhere in the ocean, and was sent for a search and destroy mission. This mission was supposed to be top secret, but I screwed up entering the atmosphere." Miyuki suddenly remembered the picture she took. Now, she felt terrible about it! She wished she had never swam out to the ship. "But now," Samus continued, "it seems I may have an ally in this mission. Do you think you could find somewhere I can hide while I wait for my ship to repair itself, and still keep it secret?"

"I think I can. If you need somewhere to stay while the repairs are being done, I bet you could stay in my apartment! It isn't very big, though, but I think we can manage," Miyuki told Samus. "But first, We need to get you into some normal clothes. If you go walking around in the Zero Suit, you're bound to be recognised..."


	3. THE IDENTITY

Chapter 3

THE IDENTITY

The next night, Miyuki went out to the beach alone wearing a blue single piece swimsuit, and carrying a water-tight bag, containing what would be used to conceal her new friends appearance. Her thoughts were rampant. _I wonder if the dye I bought works... I hope I got the right size..._ She swam as fast as she could to the ship.

"Took you long enough." said Samus who was busy in front of her monitor. "I'm just finishing up now making new ID for myself. You're right. I was never even supposed to see anyone, but because of my little accident," Miyuki felt a short pang of guilt, "seeing people is unavoidable. What I have to do now is make sure no one recognises me, and that I have proof saying I'm not who I am." After typing frantically on her keyboard, a small camera popped out of one wall, and a white screen slid down and it was all too obvious what Samus intended to do. "Hand me the clothes, and exit the ship. This won't take long," Samus ordered Miyuki.

Once the young Japanese was out of the ship, Samus quickly changed into the new clothes. It was a decent outfit, a nice t-shirt and a pair of jeans that was neither too loose nor too tight. Samus noticed then the dye that was in the bag. She decided that she would not use it until she got back to the apartment. She then stood in front of the screen and pressed a button. Two seconds later, the camera flashed and Samus then had a US passport, drivers licence, health card, etc. etc.

Her new name was Sarah Gardener.


	4. THE APARTMENT

Chapter Four

THE APARTMENT

Sarah Gardener stood at the doorway to the apartment where she was to stay with Miyuki. In the hallway, she noted the distance between doors: There wasn't much room at all between them, about five metres at best. _The rooms must be small,_ she said to herself. She kept silent, though, for the young Japanese had finally found her key (a small key card) and opened the door, confirming Samus' suspicions.

It was a small, two room (three if you counted the bathroom) apartment, with a kitchen/livingroom complete with a stove, a plasma TV, a futon, a microwave oven, a small table at which there were no chairs, but was low to the ground, and a small fridge. There was a music channel currently on the TV, playing the video for a song that Samus found catchy. She listened contentedly, and at the end of the chorus, the translator caught the last few words, "ichirin no hana," and made them out as "single flower." The TV was on low volume, though, so the rest just slipped by. Samus also noted that there was a strange console next to the monitor, which stood vertically and read "Wii"on the bottom. A remote with the same word was sitting on the table, and upon closer inspection, Samus noted that the black bar sitting on top of the TV was connected to the console. _I'll come back to that later,_ thought Sarah.

The bedroom also didn't seem very large. There was a bed, another plasma at the foot of the bed, and a small desk with a notebook computer sitting on top. "You'll be sleeping on the futon in the other room," Miyuki said quickly, after Samus walked in. "There's food in the fridge, feel free to help yourself, and I have a spare key for you, in case you want to go out. But first, I want to show you something cool!"

Miyuki went out to the living room, and Sarah followed. The eighteen year old girl then took the two remotes from the table, and she switched the input from standard, to the HD input, then she pressed the button on the other remote that read power, and a Menu popped up on the screen._ This must be a new video game console I've yet to learn about!_ Samus thought. _I thought I was completely up to date!_ She thought back to the reports Kardinal gave her. _Someone's gonna pay when i get out of here!_

Samus found the system quite intriguing. Miyuki never pressed a button until she was pointing at what she wanted to do: She was simply pointing at the screen and the small hand on the screen was following the remote! Samus found that Miyuki could access news, weather, even the Internet without once leaving the futon! But what intrigued Sarah most of all, was the game she went into.


	5. THE CAPTURE

Chapter Five

THE CAPTURE

Sarah Gardener stared at the skyscrapers. Having been in Tokyo for a few weeks now, she felt more at home here than anywhere else in the universe, except for when she was being raised by the Chozo (though it didn't help that there was a small language barrier. Thank God most of the Japanese speak English!) The very thought brought back memories. However, Sarah hadn't the time to recollect and to enjoy the memories: Her Ship had finished repairs! She decided that she would leave at night, so as not to disturb the citizens. However, she hadn't known that she was being watched from the shadows...

--- --- ---

Miyuki Yamanada was afraid. Something was not right, and the young Japanese had been observing it for several days now. Whenever they were away from the apartment, Miyuki could sense something lurking in the shadows. Today, however, it was all the worse. She could sense it when she opened their door!_ There's someone here! _she thought. _Kusou! Where's Samus? She'd know what to do!_

Miyuki stepped into the apartment, though her fear told her not to. Seconds later, she heard a shriek, she felt a sharp blow to the head, and everything went dark.

--- --- ---

Sarah entered the building, and then sensed that something was far from right. She then remembered what Miyuki showed to her several weeks ago: Those on Earth knew everything about her, past present and future. After remembering this, she automatically became absolutely wary of all her surroundings, and Samus Aran never went anywhere unarmed.But she did not expect what came next.

"Welcome back, Samus" called out a voice that Sarah recognized, and one she would not soon forget. It was the dark, gruff tone of one who had survived over a thousand battles, not all of them won. Standing in front of her was Commander James S. Kardinal! Sarah was taken by shock. She quickly lost consciousness a few seconds later.


	6. THE CONFINEMENT

Chapter Six

THE CONFINEMENT

Samus awakened, alone and confused. One question ran through her head for hours: _What the Hell is Commander Kardinal doing here?_ She jolted to awareness, and took a look at the room she was in, and examined herself. She was uninjured. That was certainly a good thing, but about the only one.

The room in which she stood reminded her a lot of a TV show she had been watching on Earth called CSI. There was a table in the middle with two chairs, and a two-way mirror across one of the walls. She had been lying on a small cot in the corner. The only door in the room had a bio-locking system, and would only open with the thumb-print and retinal scan of one with their genetics encoded. Samus tried, and she found that she definitely was not one of these. With nothing else to do, she lied back down on the couch, and returned to sleep.

--- --- ---

Miyuki had been awake for hours. She was bound to a chair, facing a two-way mirror through which she saw her friend, Sarah Gardener. She knew not where she was, but when she saw the woman wake up, she shouted as loud as she could: "Seraa! Migero!" (Sarah! Run!)

"It's futile," said a deep voice behind Miyuki, and fluently in her native tongue. "Damn, I hate this language," he muttered in English. He switched back to Japanese. "That room is perfectly insulated, and even if she could hear you, she would not be able to understand you!" Miyuki took another look and saw that Sarah was not wearing her headset. "Also, that door is locked by genetics. There is no way she's getting through it on her own. Now, if you ever want to see her again alive, you will listen to what I say."

"Commander!" said a second voice behind the first. "We are ready to begin the 'interrogation'" Miyuki pretended not to understand, but she listened in closely.

"Excellent, Captain," replied the commander. "You may begin immediately. I'll listen in as soon as I'm done with this young woman."

"Yes, Sir!"

Unknown to the commander, but observed by Miyuki, the captain had his fingers crossed the entire time.

--- --- ---

Samus awoke when the door unlocked. Someone was coming, and the bounty hunter was prepared to fight her way out, even if it meant someone's death. The door creaked open, and a young man, about twenty years old walked in. He was dressed in Federation attire, and due to the difference in attitude this man bore from Kardinal, Samus knew something was up.

"Sarah, or is you name Samus? We only have a few minutes alone, so I'll make this brief," said the young man who was apparently a captain. "Kardinal has been acting outside of our law, and so he has been discharged, though he does not know this yet. I was sent here to monitor his actions, and to report back to Headquarters when we finally had proof of his crimes. I had to make him trust me in order to get close enough. Him bringing you here under false pretenses only tops his record. There is no Phazon here. Only..."

"Shut the Hell up immediately, Captain," said Kardinal, who had just walked into the room. He was wearing the largest grin from ear to ear that Samus had ever seen.

* * *

I do not own metroid, but I may think about rewriting the prologue if anyone's interested. 


	7. THE ESCAPE

Chapter Seven

THE ESCAPE

"Why the Hell should I?" Replied the captain. He had a surprised look on his face, but Samus could tell that he was still determined to go through with his plan. "You have no damn authority over me. You never did. And now I have the evidence to — "

All that was heard next was a sharp crack, and suddenly, the captain was dying on the ground, with a bloody hole in the left side of his chest. The former Commander was now holding a .45 magnum revolver. To Samus, it seemed a primitive yet effective weapon. To Miyuki, who had entered the room shortly after Kardinal, it seemed a relic from an old American western that should no longer be as effective as it was here. It also seemed ridiculous that Kardinal was able to draw the gun from a hidden location so quickly as to not be seen, and still be accurate enough to pierce the man's chest as it had. It just didn't seem possible.

Seeing the captain in such pain, Samus decided it was time to use "that." She nodded to Miyuki, who then threw a small package to Samus, who unwrapped it while taking cover under the table.

— — —

"Damn!" Kardinal swore loudly. He was furious. He was seconds away from having all of his secrets revealed! He would be fucked if word got out that he—

A power beam shot suddenly seared his right hand: The hand in which he was holding his revolver. The round that was in the barrel was blown from it's shell, as it was pointed straight down. The bullet pierced his foot, as another had pierced the captain's chest. The rest of the shells exploded in their chambers, rendering the gun useless.

"Fuck!!!" He cried in pain, oblivious to what was going on.

— — —

"Fuck!!!" Miyuki heard Kardinal shriek. She knew exactly what was going on. She had arranged this with a young girl named Sarah Gardener as soon as she realised that they were being followed, two weeks ago.

"_I've seen people following us through the city," Sarah had said to Miyuki. "Chances are, they aren't our friends, and yet they haven't made a move yet but they will soon, I can tell. So here's what we're gonna do." She removed her headset. She had been learning Japanese since she came: she wouldn't bother to be burdened with something sticking out of her ear. She pressed a small button behind the microphone. Suddenly, she was fully equipped with the Varia Suit_

"_We are going to let them capture us," she explained. "They are going to take my headset. You are going to steal it back and somehow get it to me, at any cost."_

Those last words rung out in her mind most clearly.

"_At any cost."_

She decided that she wouldn't tell Sarah just what she had to do.

———

It was then that reinforcements arrived. As Kardinal was limping out of the room, some of his subordinates arrived, and took the former commander out of the room, and indeed left the building, possibly for medical care. However, they left the captain.

"It's too late for me," the dying man told the girls. "The bullet took out a lung. I'm to die. Tell the Federation as soon as possible that there is indeed Phazon on Earth, but also tell them that it isn't the main problem. Tell them it's from Aaron Reston, their spy in Kardinal's sq—"

And with that, he died.

* * *

Again, I do not own Metroid, yet I may rewrite the prologue with enough hits, and/or good feedback. 


	8. THE EXPERIMENT

Chapter 8

THE EXPERIMENT

"Samus—" Miyuki began, but was silenced by Samus' upturned hand. She gestured to the young girl to follow her.

And so they began to search the facility, and it didn't take long for them to find out that they were aboveground, and still in Tokyo. It also didn't take long to figure out that there were several levels of sub-basement. So we took the elevator to the first level. It was here that we found Kardinal.

"Ruined," he said. "You've ruined everything, just by coming here." Miyuki then saw just what Kardinal had been observing, and gasped. Standing in a cage in front of them, was a man. A man who was different. A man with large blue wings. Wings like that of a dragon. Samus then knew of the problem that Aaron had spoke of before he died.

Kardinal was experimenting on humans.

"Why did no one else ever think to use this power to create?" While the former commander, the creature gazed out with a knowing look, its eyes, in which everything was blue, even the pupil, fixed upon the bounty hunter "They believed it could only destroy. No matter. None of you can survive now. You should have gotten out when—" He never got to finish the thought. Samus caved his head in using the arm cannon.

"No matter what the species, none shall ever experiment on a sentient being," Samus said coldly.

Suddenly, the creature near them cried out, "Get out of here now! The building is going to explode!" And yet, his lips never moved. He was speaking directly to their thoughts. "Leave me. I shouldn't exist anyway."

Samus, thinking _How do I always get myself into these situations?_ immediately complied, and went to retrieve the elevator. She grabbed some paperwork along the way, to use as evidence against Kardinal (though it wasn't required anymore) while Miyuki remained behind, staring at the mysterious man in the cage.

"Let's go!" Samus said as the elevator arrived. Miyuki glanced back over her shoulder one last time as she approached the elevator door, and she bore a look of sadness. But she came along smiling anyway.

END LOG

* * *

**I initially planned this story to be much longer, but things, (mainly the thrice-damned writer's block) got in my way, so after the epilogue, I will not update this any longer. Feel free to review, though. Any feedback will help me in future endeavours, including my current project, Terrance Line.  
**


	9. THE ACQUAINTANCE

Epilogue

THE ACQUAINTANCE

_Incoming Message_

Samus hadn't woken to these words in a while, and yet she found herself waking to them now for the first time in a long while. When she turned on the screen to receive it, newly promoted Corporal Yamanada appeared on the screen.

"Samus," the image said, "we have a new mission for you. You're going back to Earth, and before you deny it, view the attached photographs." So she did. And she didn't believe what she saw.

Staring at the camera were two familiar blue eyes, with a shadow blocking out the background.

"Video response," she began. "Live feed."


End file.
